Derek Venturi My Daddy
by wingz of an angel
Summary: Casey has a daughter and Derek doesn't know. threeshot
1. Derek Venturi My Daddy

"Mommy?" my daughter Skylerie asked.

"What do you need sweetheart?"

"Does my daddy love me?"

Not this again. "Honey you know that he does."

"But if he loves me then why doesn't he want to see me?"

I hate lying to her, but it is really the only way. "Well your daddy is a very important man and he is very busy, so he doesn't have time to see little girls." At least it is partly true.

"Oh, ok." Good she is over it.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" Or not.

"I don't know darling. You need to go to bed now."

"But mommy…"

"No buts."

"Ok. G'night Mommy."

"Goodnight Skye. I love you."

"I love you too."

My daughter Skyelerie Venturi MacDonald is four years old. Four years since I have last seen Derek, four years since I have last seen any of my family, four years since I have been with someone. I loved Derek, I still love Derek, and I will always love Derek. But he has a life to live, and I don't want to destroy that life by introducing him to his four year old daughter that he doesn't even know exists. I mean sure I talk to my family sometimes, and even Derek too, but not like I really want to. Actually, my mom's birthday is two days from now, and she is having a party, and I miss them so much, and I want Skye to meet her family, so I think I will surprise them. I guess I will tell Skye tomorrow. She will be so happy that she will finally get to meet her daddy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye's POV, The next day

Yay! Mommy just told me that I get to meet him. I can't wait. Derek Venturi, My Daddy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey's POV

She is soo excited. It makes me feel like a bad mom for not letting her meet him.

"Skye, put Mr. Chips with your bag in the car, and get in. It's time to go."

"Ok. Mommy, I am all ready."

"Ok sweety. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Casey's POV

"Wake up Skye. We're here."

"Really!?"

"Yep. Come on sweetheart, let's go inside."

I am kind of nervous. I mean I haven't seen my family in 4 years. Oh no, what if they don't want to see me. Or they don't want to accept Skye. That could be a problem, cause Lizzie is really the only one who knows about her. Oh well. Now is as good a time as ever. Awww, Skye is so cute. She rang the doorbell, but she had to stand on her tippy toes. The door is opening! It's…

"Mommy, I'm going to hide behind you."

"Ok baby."

It's Derek! Great just the person I wanted to see first. Note the sarcasm.

"Casey! We haven't seen you in so long. Where have you been?!"

"With me!" Skye jumped out from behind me.

"Well, aren't you gorgeous. What's your name?" Great. I am so in trouble. Derek is acting all sweet to Skye, but his face is telling me that he is mad that I didn't tell him that I had a daughter, and hurt that I had a daughter with someone else.

"My name is Skye. What's your name?"

"My name is Derek, but you can call me Uncle Smerek."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

"Nora! Someone's at the door." Ugh, she'll probably send me to get it. I am 22 years old and she still tells me what to do.

"Derek, be a dear and get that please." See, what'd I tell ya?

I wonder who it is. It's CASEY!

"Casey! We haven't seen you in so long. Where have you been?!" I can't believe it's her. I haven't seen her in so long and I still love her and I still think about her every day. But, it gets hard to love someone who you haven't seen in four years.

"With me!" Who is that?! Casey has a daughter? With another man? How could she do that to me?

"Well, aren't you gorgeous. What's your name?" I can't believe it. I always imagined Casey having my kids, not her having someone elses. She looks and acts just like Casey.

"My name is Skye. What's your name?"

"My name is Derek, but you can call me Uncle Smerek." As soon as I said this two little arms wrapped around my stomach and squeezed me tight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye's POV

"Your not my Uncle Smerek! You're my Daddy!" I am only four years old but I am very smart, and I know that Daddy and Mommy don't see each other and that right now Daddy is confused and hurt. But, I can see that they love each other, so maybe they will be together and I will have a family. But, until then, I am glad I have him. Derek Venturi. My Daddy.


	2. Derek and Casey Venturi My Family

AN: Okay, so I got some great reviews. Thanks guys. And since you so badly wanted a two-shot, I'll give you one.

Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek but I own this story and skye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey's POV

I can see him staring at me as I slowly walk towards him. I am so nervous. After he met Skye a few weeks ago, and we worked everything out, he asked me to marry him. And what do you think I said? Yes of course!

"Do you, Casey MacDonald, take one Derek Venturi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Derek Venturi, take Casey Macdonald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

Casey is going to be mine forever. Our life will be perfect with just her, me, and Skye. I love them both so much it hurts. When I asked her to marry me, I was scared that she would say no and that giving my heart to her would just come back to hurt me all over again. But then she said yes, and aside from today, that was one of the happiest nights of my life.

"Do you, Casey MacDonald, take one Derek Venturi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Derek Venturi, take Casey Macdonald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

It's official!

"You may now kiss the bride." We leaned in, and I told her I loved her. Then we kissed. It was short and sweet, but it marked the end of our separate lives and the beginning of our family one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye's POV

They are perfect. Mommy looks so pretty. When I get married I want to look just like her. I am so happy that mommy and daddy are getting married cause I can't wait to live with my daddy and my mommy as a family. I love them so much. Derek Venturi. My Daddy. Casey Venturi. My Mommy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey's POV

Derek Venturi. My husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

Casey Venturi. My Wife


	3. Skyelerie Venturi My daughter

AN: Someone suggested I write a story so when inspiration takes me, I guess I'll go with it. Anyway, here's another piece of the "one-shot" story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD but I own Skye, Colton and Johnny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye's POV

Ugh, I hate my parents! Ever since my little brother Colton died, they have never been the same. Dad blames my mom for it and mom doesn't know why so they just fight. All the time, it's all they ever do any more.

"Casey MacDonald! I can't deal with you any more! You are driving me crazy!"

"I don't know what I did Derek but it wasn't me. And since when has my last name been MacDonald? Not for 12 years! And you say you can't deal? I lost my son, and you are blaming me. For no reason!"

"What is your problem woman? He died four years ago!"

"Woman?!"

Yep, that's them. My parents. I think my Dad's gonna move out for a while. They'll probably say that 'Mommy and Daddy just need some time alone to think things over.' Like I'm still four or something. I guess there is one good thing about this. If I were to run away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny's POV

Skye is so hot. Naïve and innocent, but way hot.

Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Johnny. I am 18, and I am currently self-employed. Doing what you may ask? Well… I have decided that I am going to teach my hot and innocent, though not for long, girlfriend the ways of the world. Ooo, here she comes.

"Hey Johnny."

"Hey babe, what's crackin'?"

"Nothing. My parents are in a fight. Again."

"Well, you know baby, my offer still stands. You could always run away with me."

"Right now, I'll do anything to get away from them. What's your plan?"

Yes! She fell for it. I bet she actually believes I like her for who she is.

"Ok, here it is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day at home

Skye's POV

I can't believe that tonight Johnny and I are going to run away. At first I was having doubts about whether I should do it or not, but when I got home today, Mom and Dad were fighting again, so I think that if I left they wouldn't even notice. Oh! It's 6 pm already. I better start getting my stuff together. Johnny said that we would be staying at a motel until he could find something better. I feel kind of bed for not telling them I'm leaving… I'll write a note and leave it on the front door, so that when Mom or Dad sees it tomorrow, they will know that I've gone. By that time, Johnny and I will be gone and they'll never catch me.

_Dear Mom or Dad,_

_I am gone… for good. I have run away with my boyfriend Johnny who is 18 and fully capable of taking care of me. I don't know where we will live because right now we will be staying at a motel on Smith St., right by the Watson's, and I know that that isn't a good part of town so I am slightly worried. But I trust Johnny. Please know that I love you and I am sorry if my leaving hurts you. But you having been fighting so much that I don't think that you will even notice let alone care. Enjoy your life._

_Sincerely,_

_You Daughter Skye_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2am At the Motel

Johnny's POV

I am going to KILL her! She left them a note! And guess what she wrote on the note… the adress of the motel. It's like she wanted to get found and rescued. Like that's going to happen. Her parents are probably still fighting. So I'm gonna take what I want from her. If you know what I mean… and then she is so dead. Literally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye's POV

I am scared. Terrified actually. I have never ever seen Johnny this mad. I mean sure he's gotten mad when some other guy hit on me or something, but he's never been this mad and especially not at me. He's mumbling to himself. I hope he won't hurt me. Oh, Dad please see that note! Come be my shining night and save me like I always imagined you would! Daddy!

"Johnny…"

"I'm going to KILL you! Come here!"

"You get one step closer to my daughter and you're the one who's gonna die!"

Dad!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

I was so worried when Skye left home last night. So I quietly followed her. But then I saw the note on the door and when I finished reading it, she was already gone. I was so worried.

"Dude! I wasn't really gonna kill her. I'm sorry man! Just don't hurt me!"

"Skye! Get in the car."

"But…"

"No buts. Get. In. The. Car!"

"Yes, sir."

"Young man, if I ever see you anywhere near my daughter ever again, you will be more than dead. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car

Skye's POV

"Dad!"

"Skye! How could you do this?! I was so worried."

"You were worried but not mom? Or let me guess, you thought it was beneath you to tell her."

I know I'm right. I can see the shamed look in his eyes.

"Oh, so you think I didn't know about all the things that you don't tell mom. I'm not four anymore! I can hear you fighting every night. I know what you say to her and how badly your words hurt her. And I know, that you don't care. Did it ever occur to you that I heard everything? That I was there when Colton died too? Or that I was hurting about my brother's death just as much as you and mom were? I thought not."

"Wow, Skye. I'm sorry, I guess that I was just so wrapped up in my own hurt that I couldn't see how it was affecting you or your mom."

Oh great. I'm crying now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

"Shh, Shh. Baby don't cry. I love you. I'm sorry."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too honey."

I feel horrible that I didn't notice how badly this hurt Skye. I know I'm not perfect and I know that I have been a horrible dad and a horrible husband, but from now on I am going to be a better person. I am going to go straight home and apologize to Casey, because I still love her, and I just hope that she will forgive me.

I know that her mom and I have troubles, but I'm glad that Skye knows, even if it hurts her, who she is. I love her no matter what, and she will always be my baby.

Skyelerie Venturi. My daughter


End file.
